


Creation

by FloridaAlicat



Series: Foster Family [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Foster Sibling AU, Gen, Mentions of Alcohalism, Mentions of Starvation, mentions of abuse, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloridaAlicat/pseuds/FloridaAlicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people,</p><p>Two meetings,</p><p>One Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a moment to read this story. Before you start I would like you to be aware that I have decided to use regular Americanized nicknames for the boys because no kid is going to say Killian or August when they can just say Ian or Auggie and it just sounded more plausible. Sorry, not sorry. :D
> 
> Killian (Hook) = Ian  
> August = Auggie

The first time Auggie really remembers meeting Ian, Auggie is still August and Ian is still Killian.

Its a sunny day out and August is 10. This isn't August's first foster home, (not that Auggie even really remembers the first few homes but numbers have always been important to him). It's a group home for temporary placement and Auggie is here because his father died from a heart attack six months ago and they couldn't find any family nearby enough to gethim out of the system yet.

When Ian is ushered through the door and quickly introduced around Auggie can only think of how much noise he makes and how much he keeps moving and fidgetting and how big his (fake) smile is.

They spend about 2 weeks in the same home before Auggie is moved into his Aunt Suzana's house (he only stayed with Aunt Suzana for 5 months because she likes to drink and get high and one day CPS caught her on a suprise visit)

He remembers laughing with or at Killian at least once every day. (The laughter stops at his Aunt's house and the next time anyone hears him laugh is 4 years later.)

* * *

The first time Auggie remembers meeting Emma, he no longer goes by August and she has never answered to any other name.

This day is wet and gross and August is 12 and has stayed with the Johnson family for a month already. This is his 6th foster home and his 5th since Aunt Suzana. Its a medium sized house with 3 other kids (and now Emma which makes 4 other kids and 5 including himself). His last 4 homes all had people who beat him and this 5th is only barely different.

When Emma walks in she is all quiet and silence, trying so hard not to draw attention to herself. Auggie sees how she wears a sweatshirt in the mddle of summer and knows they have at least the one thing in common.

The night Emma's drink is knocked over and some of the liquid slips into Mrs. Johnson's lap, Mrs. Johnson locks Emma in the closet.

They spend almost 2 days in the same house after that before he calls 911 while the adults are away because Emma still hasn't been let out of the closet yet and none of the kids could get any water or food to her.

He remembers the sounds of sirens as the Johnsons are arrested and Emma is rush away to the hospital. (No one tells him if she survives. He assumes she doesn't. A few years later he is pleasently surprised.)


	2. Emma

The first time Emma remembers meeting Auggie, she is 11 and entering another new foster home.

Emma has been in the foster system for as long as she can remember. She has seen every kind of foster home imaginable. So when she sees the kids at her new placement wearing long sleeves in the summer, she thinks she knows what this place will be like. 

She is assigned to help Auggie with the harder chores because they are the oldest. Mrs. Johnson wants everyone to eat dinner together, but the youngest kid has a hard time eating at the table. Emma is seated next to her, to help feed her. One night, Emma’s drink gets knocked over, spilling all over the table. Some of the drink lands on Mrs. Johnson’s blouse, she flies into a rage and locks Emma in a closet.

Emma isn’t sure how long she is in the closet. All she knows is that the other kids can’t get the door open and she is feeling sick from lack of water. At some point, she hears sirens and is rescued from the closet by a policeman. 

On her way out of the house she can see the other kids watching from the doorway. The only one who can reach the phone is Auggie and she knows that he is the one who saved her. She doesn’t know if she will ever see him again, but she feels grateful anyway.

* * *

The first time Emma remembers meeting Ian, she is 15 and just trying to survive as long as she needs to age out of the system. 

Emma arrives at the house of Janet and David Smith with a backpack that holds all she owns in the universe. This place seems nice and there are only two other kids here. One she doesn’t remember at first, the other she hasn’t met before. The boys are laughing in the backyard, running through a sprinkler like they are younger than they look.

The kid she doesn’t know seems to be egging the other on. He is full of laughter and joy; he is dark hair and roguish smiles.

This is the last foster home she will ever live in (although she doesn’t know it yet).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. I am a terrible writer. It took me 3 FUCKING YEARS to write the second chapter and I apologize. I have hopped so many different fandoms since I wrote this. you can prob see that in my massive number of bookmarked fics. Sorry guys. I love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Killian meets August, he is still Killian. In less than two years, he will be dubbed Ian by his adoptive mother Janet.

They meet in a group home, two peas in a pod. When they met, Ian had been abandoned by his father and older brother just a few days before. They are only together for two weeks, but they will remember each other for years. 

They laugh and play and are kids together until Auggie’s aunt is found and he is sent to live with her. Ian stays at the group home for 6 months before he is placed with a foster family that is fine for a year. They are nice people but Killian just doesn’t fit in with them. 

When Ian is driven to Janet and David Smith’s house he is almost 12 and they are a childless couple that has been fostering children for a few years with short term placements. Neither of them knows that they have found a son that they will never be willing to give up. Within a year, adoption processes are under way. 

But the Smiths have a big house, and they get a call 2 years later about a boy who needs a place to stay fast. The caseworker doesn’t think it will be a long placement, but it’s an emergency and the Smith’s agree to take him in.

(Ian doesn’t know that the boy who is coming was his friend and he sure doesn’t know that this kid is going to be his brother, but that’s another story.)

* * *

The first time Ian remembers meeting Emma he is 16 and she is 15. His mom, Janet Smith, is showing her up to guest bedroom in the house. 

He doesn’t know why she’s here, but it can’t be good. His brother had shown up after a disaster of a foster home, so this girl probably didn’t arrive from a happy home. 

Auggie is looking at her like he recognizes her, but then Auggie spent longer hopping around the system than he did.

For now, they go back to playing in the yard. When his mom comes down they will worry about the new girl, but until then, he needs to shove his slightly uptight older brother into the muddy grass.

(Ian doesn’t know that Emma is going to fit into his family like a missing puzzle piece. This is the beginning of a family.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in one evening, I have finished this one thing. Whoops I should have done this forever ago. SORRY GUYS.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes yes. I know, I should have finished Shared Happiness by now. Unfortunatly, my writing is stilted at best and often grinds to a total halt.
> 
> I promise to get this fic out much faster.  
> Also since this we simply be the beginning of a new series that will totally be of oneshots and drabbles I feel so much less pressure. I don't do well under pressure in hobby situations.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please enjoy the rest of your day. :-)


End file.
